Blazesonic
when bakugan dimension started i was lookin forward it but didnt know where to start. i started to use two vetus bakugan and one pyrus bakugan.My bakugan parther was ventus strikerflier we always fought hard and never gave up.We fought people who where stronger that us and won sometimes.But my anger always gets the best of me and i lost knowing i let my bakugan team down. My first team i join was the shadow army with the leader magma a strong brawler i ever met.I respect him so much i wish to be like him but i could never be strong as him.On the first day on the team something big happen a big crowd of brawler came trying to defeat magma.I was so scared that we where going to be defeated but magma didnt give up he fought and i also fought with all my might.If i remember we won and the person who started this was helixmaster12 if i remember.Later that day the shadow army team up with the peace brawler thats where i met blade.After a while magma didnt go on bakugan dimension (he came back sometimes) after that i heard that the shadow army where disbanded.Then i join the peace brawler kyle12 and blade took me in as friend we also got along.I always thought of blade as my rival then one day i met a person name stark he was pure evil to me.He always thought i was weak but after training i got stronger that him.I always think that im not strong enough thats what turn me evil sometimes.People though i was evil sometimes because everyone had different planet they where from.Some people where neathian and some where gundalian and i was gundalian.When neathia came in bakugan dimension it was crazy but always new friend along the way and i know my new friends too . Now for the neathia and gundailan wars it first started when neathians attack random gundailans. Gundailans where trying to rule neathia but little did the neathian know there where good gundailans. But neathian atttack the good gundailans so one day I came to neathia place and saw gundailan fighting neathians so me and two guys attack the queen of neathia because we where tired of neathian attack us for no reason. So neathia put a bomb on the gundailan ship. After that i told the king of gundailan darkusmaster84 what happen so he said we get even. After a week i met samps he was king of neathia he made me a neathia knight . I met the queen too also the two prince . After a while when darkusmaster84 resign as gundailan king after a week i became gundailan king then resign as being king for 2 week . Then i heard neathia had 12 king which was random then samps wife [ jin for short] became stronger that me which made feel weak in the inside but i didnt show it because everybody was surpassing me back then. On the last day i didnt care if i was weak or not i just like hanging around with my friends. Bakugan dimensions come back soon but if we start over with new account there will not be no more blazesonic the names i might pick are celtic warrior blaze or superblazesonic, shadowblaze or ace blaze , last , flarewing. The last to say is STAY COOL BRAWLER , BRAWL ON. Category:Currently Under Construction